Benny vs. Alpha Draconis vs. Ultra Dragon
Editor's note: The Pyramid Staff is now Team A, Team A is now Team B, Team B is now Team C, and Team C is now Team D. The TARDIS Streak it sitting behind Commander Flash's desk while Brawn is refilling the tires of the confisacated Mobile Command Center. Rose enters. Rose: Team D is behind bars- um, where's Commander Flash? Streak: He went out to hack computers. So anyway, Team D is behind bars? Rose: And so is Team C. However, we can't find Team B anywhere. Streak: Suppose they used the TARDIS? Rose: I'm very sure they did. I knew they'd escape from us, which is why I attached a tracking device to the TARDIS and sent a hologram of Spike after them, as well as an army of Daleks. Speaking of Spike, where is he? Streak: Last I remember, he, DJ, and Hoodwink were captured in the cafeteria by Team C before we got them. Rose: I'll go rescue them. What about Team A? Streak: They're the most dangerous. Some of those guys have been around since the very beginning. Rose: How are we going to stop them? Streak: Easy. Brawn and I will modify the Mobile Command Center. Rose: Great idea. Well, I'll be off to rescue our other agents. Streak: Good luck. All right, Brawn, let's get modifying. Team A Dr. Inferno: Oh, this is just hopeless. We get Fluminox only to lose Terabyte. Oh did you hear he lost to Benny last week? Frenzy: HE DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? Dr. Inferno: Yup. Listen. I hear footsteps. Everyone hides as Rose walks by. Ogel: He's going to the cafeteria. Fluminox: The Phoenix king suggests that we follow her. Dr. Inferno: Wyldstyle, you're the sneakiest. Why don't you follow her. Wyldstyle: Gladly. Wyldstyle leaves. Team B Pharaoh Hotep: What are we doing in Jurassic World? Didn't the portal work like it should have? The Doctor: I suppose it did. Dalek: EXTERMINATE! The Doctor: Oh be quiet you AAT look-alike! Pharaoh Hotep: At least we don't have to deal with Spike. The Doctor: You're right. Now we have to deal with the Indominus Rex that's about to trample us. Jek-14 appears and Force-shoves the Indominus Rex out of the way. Jek-14: I am ready to fight… for the Pyramid Staff! Pharaoh Hotep: Jek! I'm so glad you're here! Listen, we- The Doctor: Pharaoh Hotep! We don't know if he's friendly! Pharaoh Hotep: Didn't you watch the Yoda Chronicles episode Escape from the Jedi Temple? He became good in that episode. Anyway, we need your help. Our TARDIS has been stolen, and we need you to build us another one. Jek-14: I don't know much about the Doctor Who world, but I'll try. Jek-14 builds another TARDIS. The Doctor: Thank you very much, Jek! The Doctor and Pharaoh Hotep hop in with their Dalek and return to their own time. Later… ACU Trooper: It's going to take forever to rebuild this impound… Jek-14: I can help. Teams C and D Sir Fangar: Groan… This is terribly in''glooooooorious. '''Pythor:' You can sssssay that again. Why are we in a trassssssssh compactor? Sir Fangar: That looks just like the one from that gloooooorious Star Wars movie? There is a rustle in the trash near them. Pythor: Great Pharaoh Amuntakken? ProMatter? They got you too? Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: And our vehicle. ProMatter: Why in the world did those jerks capture amset-ra? Intercom: Greetings, prisoners. This is Streak. The trash compactor walls will now close inward. The trash compactor walls start to close inward. Pythor: Ew! There'sssssss even a dianoga trassssssssh monsssssssster in here! Sir Fangar: THREEPIO! STOP ALL GLOOOOOOORIOUS TRASH COMPACTORS IN THE PYRAMID! Team E Caila: All right team! What are we here for? Team E: TO RESCUE AMSET-RA! Caila: When will we do it? Team E: NOW! Caila: All right. Hitomi, guard the café. Sibress, Amset-Ra's office. Li'ella, Pippin, Leia, Skylor, Unikitty and I will band together to watch the match to see if anything will go wrong. Team E: RIGHT! Team F Jay: Hey, where did Benny go? ACU Trooper: Didn't you visit the ARFP site? He had to fight today. Finn: Who are his opponents? ACU Trooper: The Ultra Dragon and Alpha Draconis. Jay: Look, there's Dragon Fortress. Let's go! Later, inside Dragon Fortress... Chang Wu: You must help me! A whole stampede of Stormtroopers ran in here and wrecked my card house! Finn: We'll stop them. Suddenly, a giant trap door opens above them and all of the Stormtroopers fall on them, burying them. A massive figure jumps down onto the pile of Stormtroopers. Brawn: Brawn win! Brawn win! The TARDIS Rose enters the cafeteria and finds DJ, Spike, and Hoodwink, still tied up. Spike: About time. Sir Fangar and Pythor left a long time ago. Rose: And they fell right into our trap. Hoodwink: They did? Rose: They did. Later, in the TARDIS office... The modifications on the Mobile Command Center are complete. Hoodwink, DJ and Spike enter. Streak: Mission accomplished, I see. Rose enters, dragging a limp form. Rose: Look what I found. Streak: You… you managed to get Wyldstyle?! Rose: What should I do with her? Streak: Throw her in the trash compactor. Oh, and by the way, I sent Brawn back in time to deal with Team F. Rose: They've got two more teams?! Streak: Apparently so. Teams C and D ProMatter: it's hopeless! Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: We'll never get out alive! The walls stop moving. Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: Wait. Wait a minute. Are we being rescued? Wyldstyle: Aaaaahhhh! Crunch! The walls start moving again. Pythor: Oh. They only sssssstopped the wallsssssssss to dump you in. Sir Fangar: The more, the more glooooooorious. Earth Dragon: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. I'm announcing, Lightning Dragon's predicting, Ice Dragon's reffing, and Fire Dragon's fighting. We're taking over- Ultra Dragon: (all four heads) BECAUSE FOUR HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE! Spyclops: That must make you reeeeeealy stupid... BZZAP FWOOOOM KA-CHINK CRUNCH! The Ultra Dragon has simultaneously attacked Spyclops. KA-CHINK! Spyclops: HOT HOT HOT YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ OOF! All right, I take that back! Earth Dragon: I'm sure you will, because we have a lot more ready and waiting. Okay, let's get down to business. Benny: Sorry I'm spaceship late! Ice Dragon: Is Alpha Draconis here? Alpha Draconis falls through the roof and into the arena. Alpha Draconis: Best. Entrance. Ever. Lightning Dragon: You didn't see our entrance today. Earth Dragon: All right, let's announce. In the Red Corner is the spaceshipophile- Ultra Dragon: BENNY! Benny: Spaceship spaceship SPACESHIIIIP!!! Earth Dragon: And in the Green Corner is the original scourge of the universe- Ultra Dragon: ALPHA DRACONIS! Alpha Draconis: GYAHAHAHAHAH! You'll never survive my armada of UFOs! Commander Flash and Terabyte enter the stadium. Flash: What? He has my Unstoppable Fried Orangutan? And he cloned it?! Terabyte: Watch and learn. Earth Dragon: And in the Yellow Corner is the most awesome dragon of all- Ultra Dragon: THE ULTRA DRAGON! Fire Dragon: And we will win- Ultra Dragon: BECAUSE FOUR HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE! Earth Dragon: Lightning Dragon will now make his prediction. Psyclone: At least it's not Ice Dragon, who messed up last time. Ice Dragon: What was that?! Psyclone: I-I just remembered, I left the computer on at home. Gotta go! Psyclone flies away. Lightning Dragon: Benny is a ship lover who knows nothing about ground vehicles. Draco is a Humorlessian leader who hates his own face. We are the perfect combination of the four elemental dragons. Therefore, I predict that the winner will be- Ice Dragon: Benny. All other dragons: ICE DRAGON!!! Ice Dragon: Sorry. Lightning Dragon: I believe the winner will be the Ultra Dragon- Ultra Dragon: BECAUSE FOUR HEADS ARE BETTER THAN BENNY AND ALPHA DRACONIS! Alpha Draconis: Did… did you call me Draco earlier? Lightning Dragon: Yes. Alpha Draconis: Bummer! Earth Dragon: Our best friend Lloyd will pass out awards. Lloyd: Let's see… the Minifigure of the Week award will go to Nya, for recently becoming the Ninja of Water. … Lloyd: Unfortunately, Nya is not here right now. I wish I knew my elemental power… Anyway, the Fighter of the Week is Mace Windu, for being the only licensed character to clear Round 2. … Lloyd: Unfortunately, he too isn't here. The User of the Week is Surtatb2007, for recording about half of the second half battles! … Lloyd: …I knew it. Earth Dragon: That's okay. Ice Dragon will now start the battle. Spyclops: I know, I know, because four heads are better than one. Ice Dragon: Right. FIGHT! DING DING DING! Fire Dragon: And now, my initial move is to- Alpha Draconis: Build a giant swarm of UFOs! GYAHAHAHAHAH! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK! Earth Dragon: Draco just built three UFOs, one being bigger than the rest. Benny: Whooooaaa… How'd you spaceship do that? Alpha Draconis: Simple. By using your imagination. Want me to demonstrate their abilities? Benny: I love to see spaceships in action! Fire Dragon: Hee hee… Alpha Draconis: All right! Woosh! Tractor beam! Earth Dragon: Whoa! Draco's big UFO just abducted Benny! What will his response be? Benny: Wow! This thing has spaceship free Wi-Fi, a espresso machine and a fully spaceship furnished bedroom! Alpha Draconis: Argh! I sucked him into the wrong UFO! Benny: Hasta la spaceship bye-bye, Alpha Draconis! ... Alpha Draconis: GYAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's my luxury UFO! It has no weapons whatsoever! Benny: D'oh! Fire Dragon: Now, while Benny is trapped… I guess it's just you and me. Alpha Draconis: And my armada! In the east doorway to the stadium… Flash: Wooooooo! Go Alpha Draconis! Terabyte: Want me to hack the Ultra Dragon? Flash: Go right ahead. H4XX! BLIP! Terabyte: Oops. Aloha Draconis: Don't just sit there, army! Attack! And after the battle, destroy whoever Hawaiianized my name! PEW PEW PEW! Beta Draconis: Now you are feeling the wrath of a hundred thousand volts of sheer victory! Fire Dragon: Only 100,000 volts? That's almost enough to tickle a mouse. Now feel my power! FWOOOOOOOOOOM! Gamma Draconis: You… melted… my lasers… Fire Dragon: Yup. I did. Delta Draconis: I'll get you for that! And change my name back before we get to Omega! Benny: Hello! Epsilon Draconis: How did you escape my foolproof UFO? Benny: Spaceship fire exit. Zeta Draconis: Argh! Shoot down that UFO! Pilots: But- Eta Draconis: Now! Pilots: Fine… PEW PEW PEW BOOOOOM! CRASH! Benny: My helmet cracked… Theta Draconis: Heh… heheh… GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CRUNCH! Iota Draconis: ARGH! Fire Dragon: Did you forget about us? Kappa Draconis: I guess… Earth Dragon: After Draco shot down his UFO to crush Benny, we crushed him! Lambda Draconis: That was only a decoy. Fire Dragon: What? Mu Draconis: The real one is hovering just above you. Fire Dragon: But that's Hypax- CRUNCH! Fire Dragon: Argh. Nu Draconis: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHUH? Ligtning Dragon: Ice Dragon and I are joining the battle. Ice Dragon: Earth Dragon said to. Xi Draconis: No! Lightning Dragon: Yes. Ice Dragon, pull his helmet off. I'll get a mirror. Omicron Draconis: GYAHAHAHAHAHAH! I wised up and glued my helmet on. The only thing I'm going to see in a mirror is your ruin! Lightning Dragon: Not likely. Ice Dragon: Let's get him! KA-CHINK! BZZZZZZAP! Pi Draconis: Short… circuiting… GYAHAHAHAHAH! I faked it! You'll never escape my might! Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK! Ice Dragon: Impressive. Rho Draconis: Now my armada is bigger. Space Villain is now a midget compared to me! Lightning Dragon: Fat chance. You are unranked, and he is tied with Geonosis Clone Trooper. Sigma Draconis: As General Crokenburg would say, "NOT… ANY… MORE!" Attack! ZARK ZARK ZARK! Lightning Dragon: Argh! Tau Draconis: Now you are down! Now I have- Ice Dragon: Excuse me? KA-CHINK! Upsilon Draconis: Whooooaaaa- Sproinggggggg… Phi Draconis: Whoooooaaaaa! CRASH! Ice Dragon: ACK! Earth Dragon: It appears that I'm the only one left. Oh, oh, I'm missing Around the World in 80 Bricks! Ultra Dragon flies away. Chi Draconis: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I have won! Me and my armada of- Benny: Ahem. Psi Draconis: WHAT?! Benny: While you were spaceship busy bickering with the Ultra Dragon, I rebuilt your spaceship UFO for combat. Omega Draconis: Oh no! I've reached Omega Draconis! ZORT! The blast sends Draconis across the arena, where he rebounds into the ropes and flies into Benny's spaceship's weak spot, destroying it. Benny: NNNNNOOOOOOOspaceshipOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo… Alpha Draconis: Well. It looks like I'm still alive. Not only has my name returned to normal, but it looks like I've won. A floating shadowy figure without legs swoops down into the arena and carries Alpha Draconis into the shadows. Team E Leia: Did you see that? Pippin: That wasn't normal at all! Unikitty: It wasn't happy, either! Caila: We have to pursue him. Come on, Team E! Team B Pharaoh Hotep: Ahhhh… Home sweet pyramid. The Doctor: At the moment it isn't so sweet. Come on, ler's go to the designated wall. They run over to wall that borders the one that Amset-Ra is behind, ignite the Dalek, and run back. KA-BOOOOM! The Doctor: But… Pharaoh Hotep: It didn't do anything. ???: Precisely. Team B turns around to see Rose, hands on hips. Rose: The wall is made of titanium reflexide, a custom material. The Doctor: Looks like we overthought things… Rose: Doctor, Hotep, you are both under arrest. The Doctor: Pharaoh Hotep, let's get out of here! They run away, only to be shot down by a fireball. Pharaoh Hotep: How- How did you do that? Rose: TARDIS Powers. Now, both of you, pleasr come quietly with me. She snaps handcuffs on them and leads them away. Meanwhile, Nya is watching the security cameras. She sees Teams C and D un the trash compactor. Nya: I remember when Kai gave me Pythor's Fang Blades after he was beaten… Maybe I can use them to free my friends! She grabs the Fang Blades. Nya: Hearken to me, Fang Blades, this hour, I now summon the Great Devourer! The Great Devourer appears. Great Devourer: You may not be Pythor, but you will do. Nya: Can you break down that wall there? My friends are trapped in a teash compactor! Great Devourer: Cccccccertainly. Smash! Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: Freedom! Sir Fangar: What a glooooooorious rescue! Pythor: And with my own Great Devourer, too! The five of them walk out of the trash compactor… just as the walls finish closing. Wyldstyle: That was way too close. ProMatter: Let's go. They arrive at Amset-Ra's office only to find-'' '''Everyone:' Streak! Streak: Did you really think I wouldn't secure Amset-Ra's office? Oh, and Sibress was here, but she ran away before I could catch her. While you're here, StreakBots, attack! They battle the StreakBots and start to lose… until Team A shows up. Streak: Let's get out of here! Streak leaves. The TARDIS Flash: Excellent job on capturing The Doctor and Pharaoh Hotep, Rose. Oh, and who won the battle? Rose: Alpha Draconis. Flash: No surprise there. You can find him playing LEGO Dimensions with Toxikita, Terabyte, and Hoodwink. Hoodwink: When I hrow up, I want to be just like Lord Vortech! Terabyte: Are you mentally hacked? Technically, he couldn't stand up to a vampire! Flash: Kids these days… Team F Brawn: Brawn hungry. Brawn eat Stormtroopers! He eats all the Stormtroopers, thus freeing Team F. Jay: Sure, I could have used Spinjitzu, but I wanted to watch the circumstances. ACU Trooper: Wait, didn't Chang Wu have a copy of LEGO Dimensions? Finn: He did. Jay: Let's go. They build the game's portal, jump in, and return to the pyramid. Meanwhile… Alpha Draconis: Terry! Alien! Both: Yes? Alpha Draconis: Did you hear the news? Alien: Yes! Terry: Is Commandosaur returning to write battles? Alpha Draconis: Yes! Tremorox, Frenzy, and Jeff from Martian Madness crash through the wall, being chased by Iron Drones. Iron Drones: Devastate. Devastate. Devastate. Tremorox: TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! Frenzy: EEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeff: CRYSTAL MINING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alien: Give Wyldstyle's hair back! Terry: Yeah, Frenzy! Frenzy: I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frenzy crashes into the camera, ending the transmission. Everyone: FRENZY! End transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Benny vs. Alpha Draconis vs. Ultra Dragon? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles